


Everything Is Perfect, Nothing is Wrong

by thanos-is-a-grape (iamasunflower)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamasunflower/pseuds/thanos-is-a-grape
Summary: For https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625266





	Everything Is Perfect, Nothing is Wrong




End file.
